Love At First Sight
by miya1106
Summary: warning : OOC,TYPO,dll seorang Misa Yagami yang tidak mempercayai Love At First Sight, tapi bagaimana jika Ryuzaki datang ke kehidupannya? apakah yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hyy~ aku author baru di FFn ^^ aku harap aku dan fanficku bisa di terima di FFn  
kalau nggak suka.. silahkan ke halaman sebelum ini ^^  
warning : OOC,TYPO, DLL  
saya tegaskan sekali lagi..  
*****KALAU NGGAK SUKA, SILAHKAN KE HALAMAN SEBELUM INI ^^*  
*ARIGATOU*  
**Disclaimer:Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Chapter 1  
P.O.V Normal**

Kring Kring Kring

"Misa! Bangun! Ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA!"

Bruk!

Sebuah alarm menyala,kaa-san berteriak pada seseorang dan seseorang yang jatuh dri tempat tidur.

**P.O.V Misa**

Hy? Namaku Misa Yagami.. Aku adalah orang yg tdk percaya akan Love at first sight atau cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Karena menurutku cinta itu tidak bisa langsung mencintai seseorang dalam sekali pandangan.. (?) Percaya atau tidak.. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya akan Love At First Sight

**P.O.V Normal**

Pagi yang sangat tentram (?)

Sebuah keluarga tengah makan di meja makan terdiri dari tou-san,kaa-san,Light,dan Misa

"Misa, cepatlah.. Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu dari hukuman kalau kau terlambat.. Meskipun kau adalah adikku" kata Light pada Misa. Misa langsung cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku jg tdk mau merepotkan Nii-san" kata Misa

"Kalau begitu cepat.. Kau seperti siput" kata Light yang membuat Misa mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

Misa langsung pergi ke kamarnya mengambil tas & mengatur buku sesuai jadwal yg ada.. Sementara itu

"Sudahlah Light.. Kau terlalu keras padanya" kata Tou-san pada Light

"Tidak tou-san.. Aku menginginkan yg terbaik untuknya.. Dengan kemandiriannya pasti dia bisa melangkah lebih maju tanpa harus menerima dukunganku dahulu" kata Light

"Haahh.. Ya.. Terserahmu lah.. Tpi jgn terlalu keras pada adikmu sendiri" kata Tou-san menegaskan

"Yaa.. Baiklah" kata Light

"Ayo Niisan.. Kita berangkat!" Kata Misa dengan riang sambil berjalan menuju ke garasi rumah

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Kami berangkat!" Seru Light dan Misa

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Kaa-san bersamaan dengan bunyi mobil melaju meninggalkan kediaman Yagami

**P.O.V Light**

Hy? Namaku Light Yagami.. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi Misa.. Tetapi hanya orang tuaku yang menyadarinya.. Hahaha.. Aku sangat senang membuat Misa cemberut,mengerjai Misa,dan lain lain.. Aku harap dia akan memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya seperti aku melindungi Misa.. Meskipun harusku seleksi terlebih dahulu.. Hahahaha~

Mari kita tinggalkan Light yang sedang membuat rencananya terhadap kekasih Misa nantinya..

**P.O.V Normal**

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat masuk ke dalam Touou High School.. Touou High School hanya bisa di masuki oleh murid-murid jenius saja.. Seperti halnya Light & Misa..

Dan sepertinya Misa terlambat mengikuti MOS

'Huaa! Aku terlambat mengikuti MOS!' kata Misa dalam hati.

"Hahhhh.. Senpai.. Haahh... Maaf.. Aku terlambat" kata Misa

"Hmm.. Eh? Namamu Misa Yagami? Berarti kau adalah adik dari Light Senpai?" Kata Near

"Eh? Benar.. Aku adalah adiknya" Kata Misa

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk.. Acara MOS akan segera dimulai.. Jangan terlambat lagi ya?" Kata Near. 'Aku tidak ingin cari mati dengan Light.. Lebih baik aku biarkan masuk.. Lagi pula dia bukan satu-satunya murid MOS yang aku biarkan masuk ._. ' Kata Near dalam hati

"Eh? Benar senpai? Arigatou ne senpai!" Seru Misa langsung berlari ke ruang MOS. 'Dia anak yang lucu..' Kata Near dalam hati memuji Misa

**P.O.V Light**

'Kemana Misa?! Acara MOS sudah mau mulai! Jangan-jangan dia nyasar?! Atau dia di ganggu oleh anak-anak di sini?! Ah tidak mungkin mereka berani mengganggu Misa.. Misa menyertakan nama aslinya sih.. Yaitu Misa Yagami.. Ya pasti mereka ketakutan melihat marga Yagami, yang di pakai jg oleh seorang Ketua Osis paling sangar di periode ini' kata Light dalam hati khawatir terhadap Misa dan memuji dirinya sendiri ._.

'Ah! Itu dia Misa! Kalau bgitu aku akan langsung mulai acaranya' kata Light dalam hati

**P.O.V Normal**

"Selamat Pagi.. MOS akan segera dimulai.. Langsung pada inti acara.. Siswa yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi bernama 'Ryuzaki' silahkan naik ke podium" kata Light langsung pada inti acara ._. Dan menekan kata 'Ryuzaki' sambil menyeringai . Smua guru & murid MOS yg berada disana ber-sweatdrop ria ._.

Seseorang berjalan dengan santai & angkuh nya maju ke podium.. Banyak siswi-siswi yang terpesona karenanya..

"Terima kasih.. Saya sangat senang bisa berada disini bersama kalian smua.." kata Ryuzaki dengan nada yang datar tidak seperti apa yang dia katakan. Dan langsung turun ke podium dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya tetapi berbisik dahulu pada Light

"Masih mengenalku Light? Aku adalah Ryuzaki" bisik Lawliet mulai meninggalkan podium

. Sedangkan 'hmm.. Ya.. Kita bertemu lagi Ryuzaki.. Dan dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi kekasih Misa' kata Light dalam hati sambil menyeringai . Setelah acara MOS yang super singkat itu, murid-murid langsung ke kelas mereka masing-masing yang sudah mereka ketahui sebelum sekolah.

**P.O.V Ryuzaki**

'Yah.. Senang juga bertemu dengan Light lagi.. Rival & Sahabat abadi..' Kata Ryuzaki dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis tetapi terlihat sangat bahagia.. Untunglah dia sedang berada di koridor yang sepi.. Kalau tidak dia akan membuat keributan yang teramat sangat..

**P.O.V Normal**

Ternyata Ryuzaki & Misa berada di kelas yang sama.. Yaitu kelas 10-A yang terkenal dengan fasilitasnya yang luar biasa.. Dan setelah semua murid yang masuk di kelas 10-A.. Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas..

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak! Saya adalah wali kelas kalian.. Nama saya adalah Raye Penber, panggil saja Sensei Raye dan kalian akan maju satu persatu untuk memberitahu nama kalian" kata Sensei Raye di kelas 10-A

"Perkenalkan namaku Misa Yagami.. Yoroshiku.." Kata Misa memperkenalkan namanya dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan Light biasanya dan sebuah seringai muncul di muka Ryuzaki

'Sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan pujaan hatiku.. Yah meskipun sepertinya akan susah karena Light adalah kakaknya~ tapi itu tidak masalah' kata Ryuzaki dalam hati

'Hah?! Dia adalah adik dari seorang Light Yagami?! Ketua Osis paling sangar di periode ini?!' Kata semua murid dalam kelas tentunya kecuali Ryuzaki & Sensei Raye

"Kalian sudah mengenalku bukan? Kalau bgitu ya sudah" kata Ryuzaki sambil berlalu duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Dan spertinya Misa telah merasakan yang namanya 'Love At First Sight' yg selama ini tidak di percayai nya..

**Break Time~**

Hampir semua murid pergi ke kantin.. Dan tersisa Ryuzaki & Misa..

"Hey.. Misa-san.. Kau adik dari Light ?" Kata Ryuzaki

"Hmm? Ya benar Ryuzaki.. Tidak usah memakai '-san' padaku.." Kata Misa dengan tidak menggunakan nada datar nya yang hanya ia tunjukan jika menemui orang yang ia rasa nyaman

"Kemana perginya nada datarmu?" Kata Ryuzaki datar tetapi ada nada heran pada kalimatnya tersebut

"Eh? Iya juga ya.. Hahaha.. Sepertinya aku merasa nyaman denganmu" kata Misa dengan nada cerianya

"Hmm? Aku juga merasa nyaman denganmu" kata Ryuzaki sambil menunjukkan senyum nya meskipun hanya tipis sekali.. Dan ..

Blush

Muka Misa menjadi merah sempurna.. Untung Ryuzaki tidak melihatnya.. Dan terdengar suara Light dari luar kelas... Dengan sebuah nada bentakan di dalamnya

"Misa! Sedang apa kau disini?! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin?! Ke kantin sana.. Kau pasti lapar" kata Light dengan menggunakan nada datar & bentakannya yang membuat Ryuzaki & Misa ber-sweatdrop ria ._.

"Niisan? Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi ke kantin.. Kalau bgitu aku pergi.. Byee Nii-san.. Ryuzaki.." Kata Misa sambil berlalu pergi ke kantin. Dan saat Misa benar-benar tidak terlihat dari pintu kelas..

"Kau menyukai adikku kan Ryuu?" Kata Light menyeringai

"Kalau iya.. Kenapa?" Kata Ryuzaki tenang

"Aku akan merestui kalian.. Tetapi.. Aku rasa akan sulit.. Karena.. Ada juga seseorang yang menyukai Misa sama sepertimu.. Dan memiliki ciri sepertimu, akan tetapi dia lebih ramah.. Tetapi aku lihat Misa nyaman padamu.. Apa perlu bantuan? Yah meskipun status kita Rival & Sahabat Abadi" kata Light sambil sedikit mengejek Ryuzaki

"Hahaha... Tidak usah.. Aku akan mengejarnya seperti dlu kau mengejar Naomi.. Naomi juga bersekolah disini bukan?" Kata Ryuzaki

"Ya.. Dia jg bersekolah disini.. Oh ya.. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Sekalian saja reuni-an.. Hahahaha" kata Light

"Baiklah... Aku pastikan dia sedang berada di kantin" kata Ryuzaki sambil menyeringai

"Tentu saja.. Dia kan tidak bisa klau tidak makan siang.. Apa kau masih ingat perkataannya?" Kata Light

"Otakku tidak bisa bekerja jika tidak makan!" Kata Light & Ryuzaki

"Hahaha.. Dia benar-benar mengcopas kata-kataku" kata Ryuzaki

"Ya.. Mungkin karena kau mengejeknya seperti itu dlu.. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin" kata Light

Sedangkan Ryuzaki & Light sedang reuni-an dan entahlah sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu sampai mereka reuni-an seperti itu ._. mari kita melihat Misa yang sedang kebingungan mencari dimana kantin

'haah.. Misa baka! Baka! Kenapa sebelum pergi aku tidak bertanya dulu pada nii-san agar aku tidak tersesat seperti ini' kata Misa dalam hati

"hey? Bukannya kau murid MOS yang terlambat tadi?" tanya seseorang yang sudah pasti kalian tahu.. yaitu Near

"anda siapa?" kata Misa dingin

"eh? Kau tak mengenalku? Dan sedang apa kau di koridor sepi seperti ini?" tanya Near bingung

"aku tersesat.. aku lupa menanyakan dimana kantin pada nii-san" kata Misa tetap dengan nada datarnya

"hah? Untuk pergi ke kantin kau tinggal lurus saja dari belokan di depan sana" kata Near

"hmm? Arigatou" kata Misa

'kenapa dia berubah drastis seperti itu? Padahal tadi pagi dia sangat ceria dan sekarang malah menjadi dingin seperti Light Senpai ._. tapi, dia sangat menarik' kata Near dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang

**Kantin~**

"Hey! Naomi!" Seru Light saat melihat Naomi duduk bersama adiknya sedang makan setelah selesai mengambil makanan untuknya & Ryuzaki

"Eh? Light? Tumben kau pergi ke kantin? Dan sejak kapan seorang Light Yagami akan membawa 2 makanan? Dan terlebih yang satu berisi makanan manis" Kata Naomi sedikit menyindir

"Hahaha.. Yang satu ini untuk Ryuzaki" kata Light tertawa dengan kalemnya

"Hmm.. Heh? Ryuzaki?" Seru Naomi tak percaya

"Lama tak bertemu.. Nee-chan, hahahaha" kata Ryuzaki tertawa

"Hey! Siapa yang kau panggil nee-san! Hah?! Dasar! Kau kan hanya terlambat masuk sekolah 1 tahun dari aku & Light!" Kata atau bisa dibilang teriakan Naomi pada Ryuzaki yang sudah menutup telinganya terlebih dahulu dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya

"Hahahaha.. Maaf-maaf.. Sudah-sudah.. Aku mau makan makananku! Perutku mesti terisi supaya bisa mengerjakan soal-soal" seru Ryuzaki

"Hahahahaha.. Kau mengejeknya Naomi la-" kata Light terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan

"Heeyy! Nii-san! Nee-san! Ryuzaki! Berhenti reuni-an dan makanlah! Aku ingin makan!" Kata Misa berteriak memotong kata-kata Light dan membuat mereka lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian ._.

"Ya! Misa! Sudah kubilang jangan memotong kata-kataku! Kau sangat tidak sopan!" Kata Light sambil menjitak kepala Misa

"Aisshh! Nii-san.. Sakitt.. Lagipula kalian bertiga reuni-an terus sih.. Kalian tak menyadari kalau kalian bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian?!" Kata Misa sedikit menghaluskan kata-katanya dan tiga orang lainnya langsung melihat sekeliling.. Dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Kalau bgitu, Itadakimasu" seru Light,Ryuzaki,dan Naomi bersamaan

***SKIP***

"Nii-san.. Aku & Ryuzaki pergi ke kelas dulu ya!" Kata Misa

"Ya.. Belajar yang baik!" Kata Light

"Hmm! Bye!" Kata Misa

****TBC****

Hy! Aku Author baru di fanfic ini  
Panggil aja Misa-chan XD  
Siapa seseorang lagi yang menyukai Misa?  
Ayoo coba tebakk ^^ jawabannya di chapter depan ya! ^^  
Dan chapter depan akan ada kasus~  
kasus seperti apa ya? :D ada yg mau kasih saran ataupun kritik?  
review yaa! :D  
arigatou ne senpai-senpai yg review  
Maaf jika ada salah kata,OOC,dll


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyy! Miya kembali lagiii~  
apakah kalian merindukanku? XD  
oke Miya terlalu GR~ XP  
**

**Mari kita membalas review **

**Haruka : wah.. arigatou ne Haruka-san! :D  
**

**WARNING : OOC,TYPO,DLL**

Disclaimer:Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**  
*****KALAU NGGAK SUKA, SILAHKAN KEMBALI KE HALAMAN SEBELUM INI ^^*  
*ARIGATOU***

**CHAPTER 2**

P.O.V Normal

"hey.. Ryuzaki, kau nanti akan ikut klub apa?" tanya Misa

"KYAA! Tolong aku!" samar-samar Ryuzaki & Misa mendengar teriakan dari atap sekolah. Ryuzaki & Misa langsung berlari ke atap sekolah. Dan Ryuzaki menelpon Light

_Tiitt.. tiitt.. _

"_Light! Aku dan Misa samar-samar mendengar teriakan seorang siswi dari atap sekolah. Cepatlah ke atap sekolah! Aku dan Misa sedang menuju ke atap sekolah!"_

"_**baiklah! Aku dan Naomi akan segera ke sana! Hati-hati!"**_

"_ya!"_

_Tiitt.. _

"ayo Misa kita harus cepat ke atap sekolah!" kata Ryuzaki

"ha'i!"

**ATAP SEKOLAH~ **

"hmm? Ada orang yang menuju ke sini, eh? Sepertinya aku harus segera menghabisimu!"

"a—kkuu tak mengenalmu! Ssi—a—pa kamu?!"

"kau tak perlu mengenalku! Kau hanya membuat keluarga Nagami menjadi sial!"

"ka—u jang—an jaan—gan "

"akhirnya anak pembawa sial ini mati juga!" kata orang itu sambil menyeringai kejam dan menendang tubuh Sayu yang sudah sekarat

Orang yang menyerang Sayu itu pun pergi dengan cara melompat dari atap sekolah tanpa tahu bahwa Sayu belum mati dan setelah dia pergi Light,Naomi,Ryuzaki,dan Misa baru sampai dan melihat Sayu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah dimana-mana

**BRAK! **

"KYAA!" teriak Naomi dan Misa saat melihat Sayu tergeletak di lantai dengan darah dimana-mana

"Light cepat periksa apakah denyut nadinya masih ada atau tidak! Jika masih ada tolong dia dengan pertolongan pertama! Aku akan menelpon Watari untuk membawa helikopter ke atap sekolah!" kata Ryuzaki pada Light

"denyut nadinya masih ada.. aku akan membuat pertolongan pertama dan Naomi cepat pergi ke UKS terdekat dan ambil barang-barang yang aku butuh kan sekarang dan Misa pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah sekarang untuk memberitahukan ini kepada keluarga Sayu!" kata Light

"ha'i!" jawab Naomi & Misa bersamaan. Mereka langsung pergi dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan sebuah pesawat Jet (?)

_Tiitt.. ttiitt.. _

"_**ada apa Ryuzaki?"**_

"_cepat kirim helikopter ke atap sekolah! Ada seorang siswi bernama Sayu Nagami baru saja hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang, cepat!" _

"_**baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana"**_

_Tiit..___

"hhahh.. hahhh.. Light ini barang-barang ya—ang kau butuhkan.. hahhh.." kata Naomi sambil mengambil napas karena tidak berhenti berlari dari tadi

"baiklah! Kalau begitu bantu aku sekarang!" Kata Light

"ha'i!"

Siinnnggg...

"helikopternya datang.. Ayo bawa Sayu ke helikopter"

"Li—gh-t oo—ran—g y—ang ham—pir membu—nuh—ku ada—lah sa—lah sa—tu da—ri "

"Sayu?! Sayuu!"

"hmm... sepertinya kita benar-benar harus mengungkap smua ini.." kata Ryuzaki sambil mengisap jempolnya jika sedang kebingungan

"watari! Bawa mayat Sayu untuk di otopsi dahulu mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kita ungkapkan di balik misteri ini" kata Ryuzaki

"baik!" Kata Watari

"Light, sepertinya kita harus segera ke kantor polisi untuk memberitahukan kasus ini.. " kata Ryuzaki kalem

"hah? Kenapa aku yang pergi ke kantor polisi? Kan ada Watari!" kata Light tidak terima

"Watari harus mengurus otopsi Sayu dan mencari tahu tentang rekan bisnis yang di hancurkan oleh keluarga Nagami ini " perkataan Ryuzaki mampu untuk membuat Light terdiam

"bailah-baiklah.. bukankah ini yang kau ingin kan?" kata Light sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih tanya?" tanya Ryuzaki yang membuat Light semakin jengkel

"sudah-sudah! Jangan seperti anak kecil begini! Kita sedang melakukan tugas! Aku akan segera ke hotel untuk mencari data-data tentang rekan perusahaan siapa yang di hancurkan oleh orang tua Sayu" kata Naomi

"bukan aku yang mulai duluan, Light yang mulai duluan" kata Ryuzaki tetap tidak mau mengalah

"yak! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?! Haahhh.. baiklah aku akan segera ke kantor polisi setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu di tempat otopsi" kata Light

"ya.. sedangkan aku akan pergi ke tempat otopsi Sayu duluan" kata Ryuzaki

"hmm.. hati-hati di jalan ne!" kata Naomi yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Light maupun Ryuzaki

**Taman Sekolah~**

"Naomi Nee-san!" kata (baca : teriak) Misa pada Naomi yang berada di depannya

"yak! Jangan teriak-teriak" kata Naomi

"hehehehe.. gomen ne Nee-san" kata Misa

"haahh.. baiklah aku maafkan" kata Naomi menghela napas

"jangan menghela napas terus dong Nee-san! Nanti kebahagiaannya hilang lho!" kata Misa sok tahu

"ya, terserah apa katamu lah. Kenapa kamu belum pulang?" kata Naomi

"tentu saja aku belum pulang! Nii-san kan sedang ke kantor polisi" kata Misa cemberut

"eh? Benar juga.. ya sudah aku antar pulang" kata Naomi

"aku belum mau pulang Nee-san! Aku ikut Nee-san ke hotel yang dibilang Ryuzaki ne?" rayu Misa sambil menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu yang sedang tren sekarang ini (?)

"baiklah-baiklah.. tapi kalau Light marah aku tidak tanggung jawab ya, dan aku tidak akan membantumu dan.. untuk apa kamu ke sana? Mau melihat Ryuzaki ya?" goda Naomi

**BLUSH **

"si—apa bi—lang!" teriak Misa dengan nada gugup

"hahahaha.. sepertinya mengganggumu itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan pantas saja Light sering mengerjaimu" kata Naomi sambil tertawa

"yak! Bertambah lagi orang yang suka mengerjaiku" kata Misa hampir menangis yang membuat Naomi tertawa lebih keras

"yakk! Nee-san jahat sekali menertawakanku seperti itu" kata Misa sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"hahaha.. aku tertawa karena itu lucu Misa" kata Naomi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Misa

"sakit Nee-san!" kata (baca : teriak) Misa yang membuat Naomi langsung menghentikan cubitan kedua pipi

"hahahaha.. ayo kita pulang.." kata Naomi langsung menuju ke mobilnya

"tunggu aku Nee-san!" teriak Misa sambil berlari mengejar Naomi yang sudah berada di mobil

**Kantor Polisi**

"Tou-san! Sudah menerima data-data yang Ryuzaki kirim kan?" tanya Light

"ya.. Tou-san sudah menerimanya.. apakah kita akan langsung ke markas?" kata Soichiro

"ya.. tapi hanya Tou-san, setelah aku mengantar Tou-san ke markas, aku akan pergi ke tempat otopsi mayat Sayu di sana sudah berada Ryuzaki dan Naomi berada di markas sedang mencari data-data tentang siapa yang membunuh Sayu" kata Light

"sepertinya akan susah untuk menyelundupkan kamera & mikropon ke dalam rumah dan perusahaan keluarga Nagami yang diduga oleh pihak Kepolisian,FBI,dan CIA sebagai Mafia" kata Soichiro

"dari mana Tou-san tahu tentang itu semua?" tanya Light

"Tou-san pernah mendengarnya dari Kepolisian Unit 3 (Kepolisian khusus untuk kasus pembunuhan) mereka menangani kasus pembunuhan sebuah keluarga dibunuh dengan tragis dan hanya seorang anak yang kemungkinan sekarang umurnya setahun di atasmu yang selamat diduga semua ini di lakukan oleh pihak keluarga Nagami yang bekerja sebagai Mafia tersebut demi mendapatkan saham keluarga tersebut" kata Soichiro

"jadi seperti itu. Sepertinya kasus kali ini akan segera terselesaikan dan kita harus memberi tahu Ryuzaki mengenai hal ini" kata Light menyeringai senang

"jangan senang dulu Light. Hampir setiap data-data keluarga Nagami. data-data keluarga tersebut seperti menghilang dari semua data yang seharusnya ada di data kantor Kepolisian atau pun FBI dan CIA tetapi data tersebut menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya dan sepertinya data-data tersebut sudah di hack oleh Mafia-mafia tersebut" kata Soichiro

"apa Tou-san tidak tahu bahwa aku dan Ryuzaki ahli dalam mengembalikan data yang sudah di hack dan menghack data-data Mafia itu?" kata Light menyeringai

***TBC***

**Hy minna-san! XD  
bagaimana chapter kali ini? Jika kurang berkenan gomen ne! :D  
benar-benar ada kasus kan? XD  
Miya tidak pernah berbohong~  
apakah ada yang ingin berteman dengan Miya?  
PM yaa~  
maaf ya.. beberapa char nya ada yang di ganti marganya..  
terus Misa jadi adiknya Light..  
gomen ne! Aku harapp dengan ceritanya kalian bisa maafkan :D**

**Yang baik REVIEW dongg! XD**

***ARIGATOU NE!***


End file.
